


wipe out

by xiaodingtius



Category: Lay - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaodingtius/pseuds/xiaodingtius





	wipe out

这一切都源于一套该死的广告图。  
“你去代言内裤怎么不和我商量，嗯？”此刻的张总已经将这个不听话的小东西死死抵在柔软的沙发上，低声问道。  
张总在结束了一天疲惫工作之后，打开手机看到的第一张图就是自家小朋友光溜溜只着内裤的美好肉体，看到下边女粉丝嗷嗷直叫的留言，恨得牙痒痒。  
谁都知道张总是出了名的大醋缸大柠檬。  
“金主爸爸找得急，又是轻奢品牌，谁知道就这样突然宣了呢…”  
怀里的小家伙一股委屈劲上来了，眨巴着水汪汪的大眼睛，好像被厉声质问的张总吓到了一般，迅速蒙上水汽的眼睛和塌下来一点的眼角使他看起来可怜巴巴，红润柔软的嘴唇嘟嘟囔囔吐出这样一句话，被包裹在他清甜犹如波子汽水一样的声线里，竟然听出一种要哭不哭的感觉。  
张总总拿这样的小家伙没有办法，他逼着自己看上去生气起来，手却不老实，顺着怀里小家伙光滑细腻的腹肌一路向下，直到勾到这条新代言送的内裤边，恶趣味地弹了一下，引得怀里的小可怜敏感得瑟缩了一下。  
“宝宝最近的肌肉练得可真是好看，就这样被所有人看去了，但是这里只有我能看到，我不仅能看到还能摸到，我怎么样都可以。”张总恶劣地揉了揉被内裤包裹着的那里，惹得敏感人儿身体软了一半，与此同时，心心知道他今晚真的完蛋了。  
“宝宝今晚要赔偿我。”  
话音刚落，张总就急急地覆上怀中人柔软温热的唇，一下子撬开牙关，去捕捉灵巧的舌尖，心心的身体彻底软了，同时被堵得满脸通红，忍不住溢出些低低的喘息呻吟，这些声音又尽数被吞掉，淹没在这个绵长的吻里。怀里的人已经被吻得气喘吁吁，眼里盛满了水汽，湿漉漉的，令人恨不得欺负到底。  
张总彻底不做人了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不要！”接下来发生的事让怀里的人彻底陷入疯狂，心心只感觉到自己的内裤被扒掉，随后就有前所未有的体验，自己的前端突然被裹在一团温热中，他的大脑轰得炸开了，过了好久他才突然反应过来这是怎么一回事。  
他的张总在给他口。  
这个认知给他带来的刺激实在是太超过了。  
“我说了我可以随便怎么样。”张总的声音染上了浓重的欲望，他是第一次给他的宝宝做这样的事。  
心心只觉得前端被温软的口腔挤压，偶尔还有轻微牙齿啃咬的感觉，实在是太舒服了，这一下突然又进得很深，他爽得脚趾都蜷缩了起来，双手抓紧床单，身体都染上情欲的潮红。  
“不行了张先生，要射了。”心心哪里顶得住这个，被摆弄了几下就射了出来，一股股的。  
最纯的脸却流露出最性感的欲，要命了，张总忍不了了，他感觉他的下身已经硬得发疼发胀。偏偏这个时候怀里人用手抓了抓他的裆部，用他那湿漉漉的眼神盯着那个大家伙。  
张总抓着心心的手用最快的速度脱掉自己的裤子，一个尺寸骇人的大物件跳了出来，每到这个时候心心都会有点怕。“你轻点慢点好不好？”求饶似的，但是在张总耳朵里就变成了鼓励似的邀请。捞起茶几上的润滑，在那个瑟缩的褶皱处慢慢试探，“啊疼，不要！”小家伙那里真的紧得很，一根手指都吃不下，想到这里张总身下又硬了几分，“没事宝宝，放松。”一根两根三根，漫长的开拓过程，在第三根手指顺利进入的时候，张总再也等不了了，戴了套子就长驱直入，而打开的小口一下子容不下这么大的东西，只进入一个前端，怀里的小可怜就疼得有些受不了。  
“你滚出去呜呜呜你太大了。”话是这么说，但怀中的人开始慢慢扭动腰肢了，他们早不是第一次做爱，对彼此的身体已经熟悉了，随着慢慢的进入，这根大家伙已经被吃下去不少，“啊啊啊唔唔”，心心也开始随着身上人深深浅浅的插入而不断吟叫，又另一张唇堵住，腰也随着节奏摆动。进入佳境之后总是快乐的。  
“我们去床上好吗？”不等回答，张总捞起沙发上的人就往房间去，这一下抱起来，进入得极深，心心没忍住大叫一声，却叫得身体里的东西又胀大一圈，他恨恨地咬了张总的肩膀一口。  
他们摔在床上，心心发现，刚刚射过一次精的前面又直直地立了起来，这不是一个好兆头，他开始呜咽求饶：“啊啊啊张先生你慢点，太深了。”张总听不到，依然有力抽插着，那个大家伙好像有永远用不完的精力。  
直到一声“老公”。  
张总听到这个词，脑袋都要炸了，身下更是卖力，次次直入最深处，把身下人的呻吟顶得支离破碎。心心感到自己的快感累积到了峰值，全身的快感要聚集到那里，他用颤抖的声音说：“要到了。”  
后面开始痉挛收缩，张总察觉到，自己也实在忍得太辛苦了，于是堵住身下人的唇，“一起好吗？”  
灭顶的快感来临，心心射了，后穴猛烈收紧，张总也忍不住，一股股滚烫的液体喷涌而出。  
“你！你不是人！”心心的嗓子完全哑了。  
张总笑着看了看眼前沾满汗水的小脸，“宝宝，我爱你。”


End file.
